


Miraculous drabbles by Cockapoo_Skye

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabbles, Illusions, One Shot Collections, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: I add here drabbles, one-shots and other related to Miraculous Ladybug. I'll add to the story tags included in the chapter notes like ships or any other information, that might be important to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (Not the full fic if course) throughout the flight to Porto.   
> Hope you like it  
> This is sort of based on a dream I had a few nights ago.
> 
> Infos to the one-shot: Little bit Ladynoir & Adrigami. Relationships remain neutral.

In the evening of a Thursday, the Japanese fencing student Kagami and a two year older guitarist named Luka Couffaine were walking together on the streets of Paris chatting with each other.  
“Marinette had been talking about Adrien lately and I’ve suggested her to go talk to him,” The raven-haired boy said to the blue-haired, who walked beside him.  
“I don’t know about Adrien. He keeps saying Marinette is just a friend to him, but I think he still has a crush on her, he just doesn’t really realize it”  
“He maybe doesn’t ever had any lot of knowledge. His dad keeps him a lot inside the house and probably Adrien never questioned his dad anything about it due to the disappearance of his mother”  
“Just like my mother does to me”  
“What....happened to your father? I never heard you talking about him?”  
“I don’t remember him much, I was still a baby when he passed away”  
“My dad really never cared about my family. He had been fighting a lot with my mom until she asked him for the divorce”  
“Where are we actually going?” Asked Kagami.  
“To a pub” Responded Luka.  
“What? That’s your plan to take care of lovesickness?”  
“Why not?” Replied Luka. “It helps”  
“It does, but that’s only for a short time”  
“Just let’s try it out. If you don’t like, we can always avoid it” Suggested Luka.  
“Alright, just a little bit. My mother had forbidden me to drink and smoke until I’m 18”  
“My mom told me to do whatever I want”  
“Lucky you”  
“i know,” Luka said walking with Kagami into the pub walking at the barista, who served another man a beer.   
“Good evening, two Rum please”  
“Two Rum coming up,” Said the barista, then Luka looked at Kagami, then placed his hand on her shoulder assuring her everything would be fine.

  


 

On another part of the same arrondissement Cat Noir and Ladybug stood on the top of the Arc de triumph looking down at the streets connected to the roundabout under them.  
Cat Noir glanced down on the driving cars along with his partner with a neutral expression on their faces.  
“You’re kind of down today Ladybug” Mentioned Cat Noir looking at the red-dressed heroine.  
“I don’t know it’s just some problems in the civilian life of mine”  
“Is it because of that other person you like?” Asked the blonde cat miraculous holder, after his question Ladybug shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don’t know, they’re....kind of two guys I like. The one loves me and doesn’t mind to show it to me, that he does, the other one I do love him, but he doesn’t seem to look at me the same way I do at him. I don’t know if I should keep trying to tell my crush that I like him or if try it out with the boy, who’s really in love with me and appreciates everything of me”  
“In going steady...see if it works?” Asked the black leather hero.  
“Yeah”  
“Well if you think it won’t work out with the guy you really want to be together, maybe it doesn’t matter if you give that second guy a chance. The question just is, if you do love that guy”   
“I don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship before with anyone. That would be like my first time.”  
“Neither was I in one. My da.....my parents rarely let me out to hang up with friends”  
“Oh the same is with my crush”  
“Oh poor guy then....and well, of course, I never had the chance to ask out a girl on a date....well besides you”  
“I know you still like me that way, but you know we can’t reveal each other’s the identity”  
“I know, but I mean there’s no rule, that forbids us to not date each other, right?”  
“Cat....” Ladybug said at Cat, which sighed.  
“Right sorry....I do respect your privacy and your preferences. I just sometimes forget about our civilian identities”  
“Come there must be some other girl in real life, that you’re interested on?”  
“To be honest, I was trying to move on and befriended a new girl, that moved to Paris for about a month ago.”  
“And did it work out?”  
“I don’t know, she knows that I have a crush, but I couldn’t tell her it was you. She keeps thinking it’s the girl, that designed Adrien Agreste’s hat for Gabriel’s new collection”  
“Really?” Asked Ladybug excited, then turned shocked as she nearly hinted to Cat her identity. “ Arg I mean, really?”  
“I don’t know, what else to do. She’s a really great person, I don’t want her to suffer, just because of my insecurities about my double life. She deserves someone better than that”  
“You’re are much better than that Cat. I know you”  
“Shall I talk to her about my insecurity? Without mentioning my life as a superhero?”  
“I would say talk would always be the better option for you two.” Suggested the red spandex wearing girl the friend. “Maybe you two have to wait a little more until you’re ready or she’s ready to start something”  
“Maybe that’s the best solution”  
“There are many girls out there waiting for their Prince Charming to appear, who knows, maybe she’s the one.”  
“I’m still fifteen, maybe I might come along the way more girls, until I find my soulmate”  
“Yeah, who knows” Ladybug said with a chuckle, then they heard a car crash and looked down at the streets to see at the entrance of the roundabout , where the road heads to the highways a red car lying upside down with a second white one, who was supposed to enter into the roundabout, but was standing next to the red car with the front damaged. Behind on the street, the traffic jam grew bigger due to the blocked road and far on the back was an ambulance with turned sirens one, who wanted to pass by, but couldn’t.   
“There’s an ambulance, that needs to pass by the traffic” Mentioned Cat Noir.   
“Go met the paramedic and ask them, if you should bring their patient to the hospital and they stay here to take care of then two from the car accident” Ordered Ladybug. “ I go up at the accident local help them out of the car”  
“Alright see you then,” Cat Noir said jumping down while extending his baton to swing down at the top of a bus, then jumped down on the sidewalk running across the ambulance on his hands and feet like a cat. From the left side of the ambulance, the paramedic came out to Cat Noir, who came up at his feet after the run.  
“Cat Noir can you help us? It’s urgent”  
“Sure, shall I bring your patient to the hospital?” Offered Cat Noir following the man quickly at the back of the ambulance.  
“She has to get to the hospital very quick, she had a drink before alcohol at a bar and she reacted allergic to a substance of it and she’s in danger.”   
“What hospital, where you heading to?”  
“At the Hugo Victor Boulevard” Responded the man opening the door, then Cat Noir shrieked as he recognized the person lying on the bed.   
“You can make this Cat Noir If you jump with her over those buildings right on the other side of the road.” The paramedic said to the black cat hero, which nodded serious at the man.  
“She will be fine,” Cat Noir said getting into the ambulance, then the paramedic removed the mask from the girl.  
“Short info you gotta tell the nurses when you arrive there at the hospital. Her name is Kagami Tsurugi, she’s 15 years old and she had recently drunk before a Rum, later her breath got weaker and they called us”  
“Okay I’ll bring her up to the hospital safe and sound” Cat Noir promised taking the girl on his arms, then looked at her face, noting her low breathing, making Cat anxious at the sight of it.   
“Cat Noir?” The Japanese girl whispered at the black dressed hero.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” Said Cat Noir taking his staff out to extend it while catapulting him up at the first building and landing on the top of it. Cat observed from the roof the surroundings and recognized a rescue helicopter from an hospital, then smiled gladly and ran on the roof towards the building and jumped down on the ground with Kagami on his arms, then made his way towards the entrance, where there were two nurses guiding an ambulance bed, then Cat Noir called them.  
“Hey! I’ve got an emergency!” Shouted Cat Noir running while carrying Kagami to the two staff members, which came closer to Cat with the bed, then he placed her on the bed and followed the women into the building.   
“What’s her emergency?” Asked the shorter nurse.  
“Allergy to any substance from an alcoholic drink. Her name is Kagami Tsurugi, she’s fifteen. An ambulance was bringing her here, but they got stuck in traffic due to an accident”  
“Alright we take care of her”  
“I’ll be back later, I need to assist Ladybug” Cat Noir said stepping back and observing the nurses leaving with the patient.

  


 

The next morning at the hospital Kagami was interned in a private patient room sleeping on the bed. Into the room entered Cat Noir looking at the girl, that still was asleep, then he got closer to her to check her health state out. Cat Noir walked at the window next to her bed to look out at the view to the Arc de Triomphe, where he was last night with Ladybug managing the traffic along with the police.   
“Good morning,” A voice said quietly behind Cat Noir’s back, then he looked back at the girl, which stretched her arms up from having rest the night long.   
“Good morning” Greeted Cat Noir gazing at Kagami getting rid of her tension. “How are you feeling today?”  
“Much better” Responded the blue-haired girl. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I wanted to check out, how you’re doing” Responded Cat Noir. “ I thought maybe you would like to talk with somebody after, what happened last night”  
“I didn’t really know I was allergic to sugarcane which was in the drink, I just got offered from a friend”  
“He doesn’t seem to be a good friend to offer you a drink, that’s for over 18. How did he even get the drinks, if he’s also under 18?”  
“I don’t know you gotta ask that him”  
“Okay it’s fine, we don’t need to do a judgment here. You’re here to get well”  
“Before the bar, I just wanted to clear my mind, then Luka had offered me to go with him, cause he wanted to do the same.”  
“Did anything happen, that you wanted to forget?” Asked Cat Noir looking at Kagami and sighed at the annoying Cat miraculous holder.  
“There is this one boy, that I met nearly a month ago in my fencing class. We befriended each other and he was kind of fed up with that her crush wouldn’t like him back, he spoke to me and I tried to help him. He had gotten better over the next days and offered me to ride me home, as Mr. D’Argencourt couldn’t be present at the fencing academy”  
“Did you fell in love with him?” Asked Cat Noir interested in the conversation of the patient.  
“Sadly I couldn’t control myself in not to do so,” Kagami said making Cat chuckle.  
“What happened then?”  
“He sometimes talked about his crush, usually it seemed like he didn’t realize he was talking about her”  
“Did you ask him about that?”  
“Yes, I did. He said he sees her as a friend only. It didn’t look like he wanted to have anything to do with me besides being friends....I’ve suggested him to talk to the girl again and that just gave me a bad feeling to me. I do want him to be happy, but on the other hand, I feel he’s doing it wrong, or he doesn’t exactly know, what he’s doing or wants to do. Maybe I suggested him to do the wrong thing and this could hurt him more than it did before”  
“That sounds complicated”  
“I think I’m going to talk to him when I see him again. We will solve it together”  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Said Cat Noir watching Kagami picking up from the night table her smartphone looking for something on the device.  
“I better get going, in case there’s an emergency,” Cat Noir said at the blue-haired girl, which nodded at him.  
“Sure no problem”  
“See you someday,” Cat Noir said leaving the room, then looked around the corridor and entered two doors left into the spout.  
“Kagami is probably going to call me, I better transform back into me again.” Cat Noir said looking around the room m, see if the coast was clear.  
“Plagg, Claws in” Emphasized Cat Noir turning back into the citizen Adrien Agreste, while next to him appeared his kwami Plagg.  
“I know there are vending machines or cafeterias in this place you better get me a bit of Camembert. I’m starving”  
“Adrien?” Asked a familiar voice shrieking Adrien and Plagg to the same time, then they looked back to see Kagami standing barefoot and in the nightgown gazing surprised at the blonde. “You’re Cat Noir?”  
“......Yeah....” Responded Adrien turning around to the girl, that stepped back at the corridor.  
“Why were you there before talking to me about you?” Asked Kagami glancing at the blonde.  
“I c....can explain. I uhm....” Adrien replied looking at his cat kwami.  
“You two want to talk alone, alright,” Plagg said leaving through the walls, leaving the two alone in the room.  
“Why did you do that Adrien? I thought I could trust Cat Noir with this....You...”  
“I saw you yesterday lying in that ambulance between life or death. I felt so bad, that you lied there just because of me...I didn’t want to hurt you like that. Please Kagami, let’s talk about it. If we do that, we can fix everything that we need to” Adrien said watching Kagami get back into her room. “Kagami!” Adrien shouted following her back, then observed her leaning with her hands on the hospital bed looking irritated with him.  
“Look I didn’t want to hurt you, now that you also know about my other identity, we should really have a talk. I need to explain you everything. You need to understand all this you couldn’t probably understand before”  
“Get out of here. I need to be alone”  
“I cannot leave you now, an akuma could show up and akumatize you.” Adrien said placing his right arm behind her back. “I’m sorry about all this confusion, you know it’s hard to keep two different identities off from all the citizens here in Paris” Adrien explained the Japanese patient, then got scared as he saw an akuma entering between the rills of the window, then Adrien picked the pillow of Kagami’s bed and jumped on it trying to shoo the dark butterfly away.  
“Kagami please leave the room, he can’t get you” Demanded Adrien keeping to wave the pillow in front of the akuma to fight the little insect off, then the akuma passed beside Adrien’s pillow dodging it and flew at his ring, shrieking him as the animal disappeared into his silver ring.  
“No!” Shouted Adrien grabbing his head.  
“Adrien no!” Shouted Kagami shocked as he got infected by the akuma.

Seconds later Adrien dropped his hands off his head doing a smirk, then he disappeared in dark smoke while Kagami stepped away from the boy and after that smoke was gone, he was dressed all in a black spandex suit with a light gray symbol on his chest with a heart shape and the right part of the heart was broken in smaller pieces demonstrating the starting disappearance of the symbol. The akumatized boy grinned evilly staring with his fiery red eyes at Kagami making her gulp and walk back towards the wall.  
“Adrien it’s me Kagami, can you hear me?” Asked Kagami in awe, then the akuma laughed shrieking the Japanese descendant girl.  
“Adrien is gone, now you see Misery in front of you,” The villain said making Kagami afraid, which then tried to ran beside him, but he catches her and took her on his arms.  
“Help!” Yelled Kagami making Misery laugh, then at the entrance of the room appeared a doctor looking into the room to see the akuma holding the patient in his arms.  
“L....leave the girl down” Demanded the doctor a bit anxious. “Sh....she needs to do some analysis”  
“Later maybe, first this room needs a new touch” Said Misery holding his ring closer to his other hand to spin the cap of it, which had several options he could choose and picked a symbol with a wrecking ball on it and smashed his fist on the wall causing the whole room to get destroyed and Misery broke the wall near the window and jumped out with Kagami on his arms escaping from the clinic with the patient, leaving a surprised doctor gazing at the mess he had caused.

  


  


 


	2. Boredom (Evillustrator and Volpina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evillustrator and Volpina 1oo word drabble.  
> Characters were suggested by: Robotic_Entrapa from Instagram  
> Plot: Came spontaneous

 

 

The Evillustrator and Volpina were sitting together on the edge of the Eiffel tower looking at the great metropole, that now belonged to their master Hawk Moth.

“How was your day?” Asked Evillustrator playing around with his stylon between his fingers.

“Same as usual” Responded the brunette bored. “Since Hawk Moth rules Paris, I haven’t had any fun”

“Not even with your illusions?”

“They don’t understand you if you need to talk to somebody”

“Yeah.....the same is for me with my drawings” Evillustrator confessed. “Ever used your powers for funny purposes” Questioned the purple-skinned guy earning a head shake of the girl.

 


	3. Illusion (Evillustrator and Volpina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evillustrator and Volpina  
> Characters suggested by: Robotic_Entrapa  
> Plot: Inspired by the last drabble

 

 

In the place de Voges Aurore Boreal walked around with a bouquet of red flowers looking around for someone. On the way, she came across the blonde model, who’s the son of the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

“Hey Adrien, it’s me Aurore,” She said to the blonde, that looked back at her with a smile.

“Hey” Greeted the boy.

“I saw this flowers in front of my locker with your card on it and wanted to thank you for them. They’re really nice”

“Everything for my pretty flower” Adrien said with a smirk, then Aurore came closer to the blonde for a kiss and he disappeared, making Aurore fall down on her face.

“Ouch!” She exclaimed, then from above a tree the two akumas Volpina and Evillustrator were laughing at the illusion of the teeny model.


	4. Girl's Night (Kagami Appreciation Week)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my laptop's crash and with my late shifts at work I couldn't manage to work on any one-shots for Kagami Appreciation week besides this one.

**Day 4: Girl’s Night**

At the night all the girls of Miss Bustier’s class and a few from other teachers were doing a pajama party at Juleka’s houseboat.

Kagami Tsurugi sat on a bar stool between Lila Rossi and Rose Lavillant watching Juleka’s older brother Luka helping the goth girl mixing smoothies for the party guests.

Alix was dancing with Alya, Myléne and Aurore in the middle of the living room, Mireille sat with Ondine, Marinette, Sabrina and Chloé on the couch seeing the girls dance, besides Chloé that was showing her friend Sabrina something on her smartphone.

“Marinette get up and dance with us” Asked Alya dancing to the song, that aired from a Bluetooth connected music box.

“No I’m fine” Marinette rejected, then Alya rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed the blue-haired girl on the hand for her to get up.

“Come we dance together” Alya offered, then Marinette shrugged her shoulders and joined her friend.

At the bar Luka served the drinks, followed by Juleka adding to all drinks a lemon slice on the edge of the drink glasses.

“Thank you” Said the three on the bar stool in chorus.

“I love strawberry so much” Rose said starting to sip from the drinking straw.

“Aww” Lila and Kagami said at the same time.

“The little kitty seems to love her milk” Luka said observing his sister-in-law enjoying the mix.

“Luka can I tell you something?” The Japanese asked afterward the raven-haired turned his attention to the short blue-hair. “Thank you for letting me make the birthday party here”

“No problem” Juleka’s older brother responded. “My mom takes it easy. Also it would probably be very boring spending the birthday all alone home”

“Yeah”

“I dislike being alone. I nearly spend all my birthday or public holidays all alone, just once in a while, I had the luck to spend three years ago until Befana day with my nonna, then I had to go back to my parents and we went to Turkey for a week or so”

“Same if not it’s just a normal day, where I have to work on my fencing skills, studying for school, guitar lessons, Russian...”

“You’re like the female version of Adrien, except you can go out and he kind of can’t”

“He can, but sometimes his father is like my mother at some instinct. My guitar its string had got broken during the play and she didn’t let me out to go to the cinema with you”

“Oh yeah, I remember” Lila said drinking a bit from her smoothie. “Rose and Juleka were there together with Nathaniel.”

“I found it strange, that the movie was unrestricted and it contained….uhm sex” Juleka pointed out a little abashed.

“Yeah I know, but it wasn’t explicit and…...if there were any kids I think they didn’t get it” Lila said trying to remember that evening.

“You didn’t see seem really naked. You saw they had underwear, that girl there even wore a bra” Kagami mentioned.

“Nathaniel was funny, he looked at me with a disgusted face and asked me _Why did you bring me to see this”_ Rose told Luka making him laugh.

“Poor guy,” Luka said amused by the blonde’s story.

“I couldn’t know that either, I just told him the movie was about a Jewish man, that feel in love with a non-Jewish girl”

“I still found the movie pretty funny. His mother mostly” Lila said making Kagami chuckle.

“Right, she really was hilarious” Agreed the Japan decedent girl.

“She’s open up girls. she’s opening up!” Announced Aurore running at the girls grabbing them by the shoulder.

“Who’s opening up?” Asked Kagami looking at Lila and Rose, that shrugged their shoulders in response to the birthday girl. The four girls at the bar turned around to see Mireille sitting on the coffee table and Aurore sat down next to her.

“Okay now you can tell it”

“No, I think no one cares about it” Mireille said a little embarrassed.

“Come, they sure would love to hear, what you’re saying right?” Asked Marinette looking at the other girls, that nodded including Luka.

“Uhm if you want I can leave you all alone” Luka said leaving the bar and picking his guitar while he was on the way to his room.

“Jean finally asked me out” Mireille said and half of the girls jumped up in the air.

“That’s great!” Shouted Lila.

“Congratulation” Kagami wished along with Rose and Juleka.

“Does it mean, that you’re now dating?” Questioned Alya.

“Yeah” Responded the half-Chinese girl making the girls go aww.

“That’s amazing” Ondine said picking a cookie up from a plate, that lied on the coffee table.

“Jean is a good guy” Aurore said to the blue-haired girl. “He’s definitely a keeper”

“Aurore do you have anyone, you would like to get asked out?” Asked Myléne looking up at the former participant of the weather girl competition.

“There’s Adrien, but I don’t think he’s interested in me” The blonde with the pigtails responded.

“What about you Ondine, you and Kim are very good friends. Is there something more about it?” Asked Alya making the girl turn red.

“Oh there is!” Lila said clapping with her hands.

“There is, but I think he still hasn’t figured out, that I’m in love with him. He thinks it’s someone else”

“He’s probably still trying to get any closer to me, but I’m waiting for Adrikins to ask me out”

“Has anyone else realized that every second girl has or had a crush on Adrien?” Asked the pink-haired girl looking at Rose and Juleka.

“Well he’s the XY of modeling and also a teen like all us” Responded Myléne. “Nearly all girls at school love him”

“Yeah” Agreed Ondine.

“I already seen around the internet people writing fanfictions about themselves and Adrien, isn’t this kind of creepy?” Asked Aurore making Marinette and Chloé smile embarrassed.

“That’s...totally ridiculous….”

“Utterly ridiculous….” Chloé said taking her smartphone out and deleting three documents of her word saying _The Live as an Agreste._

“There are worse parts on the internet don’t worry” Alya assured the girls.

“Lila, what about you and Nathaniel?” Asked Marinette.

“What do I and Nathaniel have?” Asked Lila making Kagami and Rose laugh.

“You don’t need to lie to us. We know, that you’re in love with him” Marinette pointed out. “Rose said so” The blue-eyed girl said making Rose grin in embarrassment at Marinette’s revelation.

“Rose! That was our secret”

“Don’t be such a drama queen” Rose said with a giggle.

“All of us know you’re in love with him. Juleka and Rose even know he’s in love with you” Kagami assured making Lila cross her arms.

“You’re just making me feel better”

“Ask Juleka” Added the Japanese girl. “She’s the one, who told us that”

“Is this real?” Asked Lila gazing at Juleka, who nodded back.

“My brother said so.” Responded Juleka. “Remember last Christmas we had to pick from a vase a secret Santa?”

“Yes he had me and gave me this armband” Lila explained lifting her arm up showing the silver colored bracelet.

“He was supposed to tell you with a card, that he loves you but he somehow lost the card and then you only got the bracelet from him”

“Oh no I didn’t know that” Lila said sad holding her other hand at her bracelet thinking about the little failure Nathaniel had done with the job.

“Don’t worry, he will have more chances to tell you that, don’t worry” Kagami assured her friend while petting her on the shoulder.

“I could ask him out too, but I don’t know if he would feel bad about me doing this step instead of him”

“Nathaniel wants to impress you in many ways and always tries the hardest to success.”

“He really is a sweetheart”

“When I came to the pajama party here I thought we would be pillow fighting, watching a movie or something and not talk about boys.” Alix said picking a pillow hitting it on Myléne’s head. “And don’t worry Lila, the Nathaniel I know won’t give up easily on you”

“Yeah I believe you that” Lila said getting up taking a pillow and hitting Kagami on her head.

“Hey!” Kagami shouted making Lila laugh, then the brown-eyed girl took another pillow and hit Lila with it.

“Pillow fight!” Rose yelled loud rising up from behind the couch with a pillow, then got hit by Juleka with another pillow and all the girls started to pillow fight each other.

“Be careful with your nails” Hissed Chloé as Sabrina hit her with a smaller pillow on the head, making the redhead stop.

“Excuse me” Apologized Sabrina, then Chloé smirked and hit Sabrina on the face making her lose her glasses and fell down the floor.

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?” Asked the blonde looking shocked at her friend, that quickly sat up half dizzy from the hit.

“I’m great”

“Don’t scare me like that ever again, I thought I had killed you” Chloé exclaimed making Sabrina laugh, then Chloé rolled her eyes at Sabrina after more seconds as Sabrina kept laughing Chloé couldn’t help herself and start to laugh too.

“Hey girls, shouldn’t we be a little quiet because of Luka?” Asked Marinette. “He went before into his room”

“He must be listening to music, he’s always listening to music, when he’s all by himself at school” Ondine explained the blue-haired Chinese girl.

“He could also be asleep” Myléne walking at Luka’s room then saw him sleeping on his bed with his headphones plugged into his ears. “I think he’s sleeping while listening to music”

Alix wide her eyes and looked at Lila and Kagami.

“Hey girls I have an amazing idea in mind, wanna hear?” Asked Alix and Lila nodded, while Kagami shook her head.

“Yes” The brunette resplied.

“No” Responded Kagami after Lila’s answer.

“Juleka can you bring us your makeup box?” Asked the pink-haired girl earning a nod from the tall raven-haired girl.

  


  


Later Lila stood at the side of Luka’s bed, while Alix was on the other side on his bed putting makeup on Luka’s face. All the girls were watching and grinning amazed at the sight of how Luka was turning after the girl’s _improving his looks_.

“Luka’s face looks similar to Marc’s” Marinette said earning a nod from Rose.

“Who’s Marc?” Asked Sabrina looking at the other girls.

“That guy, that’s always sitting under the stairs writing Ladybug stories” Explained Alya. “His usually wearing a red hoodie”

“That’s Marc?” Asked Chloé surprised. “He looks like a girl”

“He’s a genderfluid if I’m correct” Explained the Martinic girl.

“What does this mean?” Asked Chloé not understanding, that what the brown-skinned girl said.

“I don’t know how to explain that, I personally don’t get it either”

“Maybe you could ask him that?”

“Nah it’s okay. It’s a waste of time”

“Who knows, maybe you and Marc have anything in common?” Marinette suggested.

“Forget it, I’m still waiting for the right person to come and maybe that’s in a few years, who knows”

“Have you got hair tint for his hair?” Asked Alix looking at Juleka, who shook her head.

“No”

“Did you really want him to look like Marc?” Asked Aurore.

“It was worth a try” The short girl responded, then shrieked as Luka got up and all girls shrieked and Alix jumped off over the boy on the ground and Lila got pulled by Kagami away from him.

“We’re screwed Lila” Kagami said, then all started to laugh at the sight of Luka.

“Why are you all in my room?” Asked Luka, then Rose held her smartphone with the front camera turned on for Luka to see himself. “Whoa”

“You look amazing” Alix said making the others laugh.

“I don’t really look that bad” Luka said, then he sat up taking a picture.

“Wait, the makeup artists need to be present too” Alix said sitting next to Luka on the bed followed by Lila.

Kagami chuckled at seeing the three taking a selfie with the rouged teen boy.

“I think I’m gonna snap this” Luka said posting it online.

“You really look like the older version of Marc, you just needed to change your clothes and color your hair fully black.” Marinette said making Juleka’s brother nod.

“Now whose turn is it to get a new look?” Asked Luka then Kagami pointed at Lila and Alix held Lila on her arms along with Rose.

“What no!” Lila said and Kagami took with a brush an dark color and painted Lila’s eyelid while she had closed it for her, still struggling a bit.

“If I turn out awful, I’m making you look like the walking dead!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll turn out great” Kagami promised with a giggle, then Ondine picked up an orange lipstick and waited until Kagami was done with her part.

  


Hours later the girls were all dressed in their pajamas and spread around the houseboat all wrapped up in their sleeping bags. Kagami was in the same room as Rose, Juleka and Lila inside their own bags talking with each other.

“I wanted to thank you all again for making this the birthday of my life” Kagami said looking at Rose, Juleka and Lila.

“Yet” Corrected Lila making her friend chuckle.

“If you allow me to paint you as Ladybug next year, yeah”

“Not gonna happen” Lila said crossing her arms jokingly.

“Great, then I’ll paint you as the Evillustrator, that’s probably better right?”

“I see, that I need to organize another makeup artist for the wedding hein?”

“We’re still sixteen and you’re already planning your future?” Asked Alix sneaking inside her green sleeping back into the room like a snake.

“I want to get married in the future, I don’t know about you girls”

“Me too” Rose said holding her arm up in the air.

“My mother wants me to get married. Until I’m 20, she wants me to already have found somebody, if not she’s looking for someone from other families”

“That’s bullshit with these arranged weddings. Don’t they know their kids have their own rights?” Alix said taking a spot between Kagami and Rose.

“Some parents just don’t matter their children’s choices. They rather want to see your kids with someone together, than someone that….you know….could make your parents feel embarrassed or something” Kagami said. “Example, they would feel ashamed if I was interested into a woman instead or someone from lower classes”

“Like Nathaniel?” Asked Rose earning a nod from the Japanese girl.

“Nathaniel isn’t very low down. He’s just a lone child and only his mother is raising him….Also he’s Jewish and if my dad knew I loved someone from another religion, he’d kill me”

“But now you do love one” Alix pointed out. “What are you going to do later about that?”

“There’s my mother. She already met him and likes him”

“Does she also know, he’s Jewish?” Asked Kagami.

“No, but she would not turn like my dad, if she discovered it”

“I think religions doesn’t matter my mother, unless I had to convert into their religion instead”

“I don’t know” Lila said lying down in her bag, then wide her eyes and got up. “What about Adrien Agreste?” Asked the Italian looking at her friend.

“Lila get some sleep” Kagami asked turning her head away from her at Alix, which glared at her serious.

“Talk”

“What?” Asked the blue-haired girl. “I don’t have a crush on Adrien….oh c….”

“Got ya!” Lila said along with Rose and Juleka.

“Alright, alright I admit it. I also have a crush on him like everyone else”

“I knew it!” Lila shouted jumping with her sleeping bag. “I knew soon or later you would end up falling in love with him”

“It’s nearly one in the morning and Lila is still this hyper” Alix said plugging her earplugs into her ears putting the music on shuffle. “Wake me up, when it’s all over”

“Okay” Rose said twitching inside her bag together before she closed her eyes to sleep. “Good night Juleka”

“Night Rose” Wished Juleka doing the same as Rose did.

“Good night girls” Wished Kagami, then looked back at Lila that kept looking at the Japanese friend. “I like Adrien, if you want to hear that” Whispered Kagami to the brunette. “I just didn’t go any further, cause he still hasn’t forgotten about his crush”

“Right I’m so sorry about this”

“It’s okay, maybe soon or later I’ll meet someone over the way who’s meant for me”

“Who knows, maybe you already met him” Lila said making Kagami chuckle.

“Who Luka?”

“Maybe?”

“You’re crazy”

“You don’t need to tell me something, I already know”

“Of course not” Kagami said shaking her head. “Good night”

“Good night Kagami” Lila said closing her eyes along with her friend, then later they managed to fall asleep.

  



	5. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random drabble I wrote shortly after new year.
> 
> Pairing: Chat Noir x Kagami with Ladybug miraculous

Lady Red stood on the top of the Arc de Triomphe watching over the city the people celebrating the entrance into the New Year. From down the arc appeared Chat Noir jumping up in the air, doing a barrel roll and landing on the top of the monument in front of her.   
“Ma chérie,” Said Chat Noir approaching by the heroine with a rose, making her smile. The Ladybug-themed heroine took the rose and embraced the cat miraculous holder, leaning her forehead on his then kissed him on his lips and around them on the floor fireworks raised up in the air cracking up over the sky and on the arc appeared the new year number lightened by LED lights.


	6. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami invites Adrien to appear very late at her home. Adrien somewhat took it the wrong way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be hilarious to type this down. This is based on one of my dreams had once and it was one of those strange dreams....That's why they're fighting on a highway instead. (Honestly, I'm still confused about, what made me dream of that)

 

On the highway exit near to the road connected to the Arc de Triomphe were two fencing students dueling with each other, striking their sabers together.

The tall white dressed fencer dominated the shorter fencing student dressed in red, which deflected each attack the tall student practiced on her. The girl in the red fencing suit placed both hands on her saber and pushed the male fencer off her, making him lose the balance and fall down on the ground. The tall boy did a kip up and parried the attack of the female and pressed her against a wall, which was behind her a few meters away with his saber, after that he kept holding her back with the help of his sword and smirked behind his mask from being closer to defeating the girl. The girl swerved aside, making the guy slip against the wall, afterward the red-dressed fencer stung him with the sphere of the end of her saber on his back scoring a point for herself.

“I won again,” The girl said raising her saber up in victory, thereafter the tall fencing student took his helmet off revealing his face to the partner.

“That was really deft, Kagami” Complimented the blonde boy observing the girl remove her helmet and shake her head to have her hair set straight.

“Thanks” Responded the blue-haired girl smiling at the blonde.

“The current score is 5-4, are we going to do another match or shall we leave it like this?”

“I think I don’t have enough time for another one Adrien, I have to practice later on my violin. We can continue tomorrow if you don’t mind”

“I’m fine with that. Maybe tomorrow I will manage to win more matches” Assured Adrien confidently earning a nod from the petite blue-hair.

“We will see about that” Replied the Japanese fencing student with a giggle, placing her hands under the blonde’s chin to give him a kiss on the left side of his face.

“Can’t wait to meet you up tomorrow again,” The French boy said, making Kagami wide her eyes as she remembered she wanted to ask him something.

“Hey listen I forgot to ask you that before, but you know my parents are away for a few days and well….” The red-dressed girl explained the taller boy, while she patted with the index and middle finger Adrien’s cheek, which turned a little pink to the enjoyment of the girlfriend. ”I’d love to know if you would like to meet me late at night in my house...to have some company” Kagami kept caressing her boyfriend on the cheeks, which enjoyed her affectionate behavior towards him.

“Uh….me?” Asked Adrien surprised earning a nod from the short girl.

“Who else is here beside you?”

“No one of course” Responded Adrien imagining inside his head him sitting on a futon holding Kagami in his arms in bridal style making out, then his thoughts were interrupted by Kagami’ voice.

“You’re okay with that?” The blue-haired Japanese questioned the blonde, which shook his head fast to get back to real life.

“Yes, of course, I won’t mind be there with you” Adrien answered the girlfriend making her smile at the boy agreeing to pass by her home.

“You’re the best, thank you” Responded Kagami getting up closer to Adrien’s face by going on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. “See you tonight,” Kagami said leaving the place with Adrien standing there dumbfounded as he watched his girlfriend disappearing down on the streets.

 

 

 

Later on that night Adrien stood in front of Kagami’s mansion and rang on the doorbell, then stood there waiting for the door to get open by someone, a short time later the door got open back and Kagami Tsurugi stood there dressed in her uniform.

“Good evening Ka….” Greeted Adrien waving at the girlfriend, which looked out around, if somewhere else stood too on the plot, thereafter she grabbed Adrien on his hand and pulled him into the house. “Ah!”

“Quick, let’s head into my bedroom” The girl with short hair ordered heading the way up to the second floor quickly with the son of the city’s famous fashion designer.

 

Up the two got into Kagami’s bedroom and the Japan descendant girl left Adrien’s hand down, earning a neutral look from the blonde, which wondered, what the girl was going to do.

“I’ll be right back,” Told the girl leaving the bedroom, then Adrien smiled and sat down on the futon of her girlfriend waiting for her to return.

“The bed doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all” Adrien said to himself laying down on the duvet of the futon crossing his arms behind his head, releasing a relaxed sigh, closing his eyes for a bit, then the door of the room got open and Adrien lifted his head up to see, if Kagami was back and she was, afterward he sat up smiling at the sight of the attractive girl, which looked down at him, mirroring his facial expression, thereafter Adrien grabbed Kagami on her hand getting up from her bed and leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly returned. Adrien held his arms behind her back, followed by the girlfriend slipping her hands behind the boyfriend’s head feeling delighted by fondling with the fingers inside the hair strands.

Behind Kagami, a raven-haired young boy looked up at the two wrapping his face in disgust at the sight of the teenage couple smooching around.

“Yuck!” The boy said shrieking Kagami and Adrien, then Kagami looked back at the kid.

“Sorry I got carried away...uhm this is Adrien, my boyfriend” Introduced Kagami to the young boy. “Adrien, this is Kubo, the boy I told you before”

“Uh….”

“You know before at fencing”

“Ah right...uhm….how did you say that again?” Questioned Adrien embarrassed at not remembering Kagami’s talk.

“I know before you agreed you were like stuck in your own fantasies”

“Oh….” Adrien said thinking of how the conversation must have been gone.

” _I’d love to know if you would like to meet me late at night in my house...to have some company” Kagami kept caressing her boyfriend on the cheeks, which enjoyed her affectionate behavior towards him._

“ _Uh….me?” Asked Adrien surprised earning a nod from the short girl._

“ _Who else is here beside you?”_

“ _No one of course” Replied Adrien getting distracted by his mind, then Kagami had talked to him again._

“ _Since your mother language is French it would be nice to have someone to help my little cousin to improve his language skills. I do know French very good, but I thought it would be nice to have you around” The blue-haired students said_

“ _You’re okay with that?” The blue-haired Japanese questioned the blonde, which shook his head fast to get back to real life._

“Okay my bad I had thought on something then you took me out of it. Sorry”

“It’s alright Adrien” Kagami accepted the apology of the blonde walking up to her secretary on the other end of the room, then looked back at her cousin, which looked up at her boyfriend.

“Are you still going to help me?” Asked the boy looking up at the neutral face of the blonde, which smiled back at the boy warmed up by the question.

“I’d love to help you” Adrien responded making the boy smile, thereafter the two looked at the Japanese girl, which had smiled at the two boys wanting to work together. The two boys walked to Kagami’s desk sitting down on the two present chairs, soon Kagami brought a seat placing it next to her little cousin to sit down, then observed the two boys checking out the theme the boy had shown the blonde in his school book.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt motivated to write this. Why does this never happen to me with longer fics?


End file.
